Ancient Arms and Return of the Seal
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Thousands of years ago, the races of Eterna had an alliance and lived in peace; until a dark lord destoryed everything. Now, the dark lord has reawoken and the alliance must be reformed or Eterna will be no more.
1. What Once Was

Ancient Arms and Return of the Seal  
What Once Was

Author's Notes: Takes place in a Fantasy world were Light Elves, Night Elves, Humans, Demons (think Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho type), along with various types of half breeds revive an ancient alliance to stop a threat centuries old (no idea what it will be yet but then again I have time seeing how the first few chapters will take place when some of the main characters for the most part are young.  
By the way the idea was inspired through watching one of the trailers for the new World of Warcraft game. I don't play the game but my siblings, their significant others, and my daddy do.

Thanks to my bud Kitsune for the title idea. Thanks to her and Promising for talking me through stuff for the story.

Thousands of years ago the races of Eterna had a firm alliance with each other. That is not to say that they got along all the time. But most of the time they had each other's back incase of an invasion or civil war within the district of a race. It was custom for some of the nobles of the races to intermarry with each other in order to ensure the continuation of the alliance. 

However, despite the good graces between the races they never, ever intermixed the royal blood with the other races. Each agreeing that it was better to keep the race blood of the royals pure and untainted by keeping the royal blood within the separate races. They had lived in peace for several years without worrying about war. 

But peace does not last forever, sooner or later someone or something comes along and ruins the peace. 

A dark lord from another realm slowly began to enter through the minds of some of the people of Eterna and tempt them with promises. Members of every race soon feel into the darkness of greed; they turned their backs on their own people and turn to the other worlder and his deceitful promises. They were gone for years until it seemed that they had never existed. Then hundred years since the time of their disappearance they attacked their old home at the wedding of Princess Katrira to King Slythraia. It had happened after their vows had been said and before the kiss. 

Wires laced with glass and rocks where shot throughout the palace through the roof and the glass; impaling and injuring several people. The soldiers of the races shot to their feet and pushed the women and children into a tight circle waiting for the intruders to attack. The doors to the throne room swung open and the candles flickered and died; everyone waited in anticipation: no one breathed not did they move. Shadows flickered and slowly began to move towards the princess. She screamed when they wrapped around her legs and inched their way up her body. 

Slythraia rushed forward to save his bride but a rebel Elfian arrow pierced his heart dropping him to the floor. The human forces slowly began to use their swords to slice through the wires allowing for better movement to get the women and children into a cave for protection. But they never made it, elves that had been twisted and tortured by the dark lord for not turning approached them and within a instant littered the ground with corpses of children and half the female population that could not defend themselves or were lucky to have escaped their weapons. The men that had not turned fought back valiantly but by the end of the day they had lost and their forces had been cut in half. Akunumkanon, the dark elf king, gathered the forces and soon had a plan to defeat the dark lord and with his wife's help would seal him away for good. Word of the dark lord's fortress being erected in King Slythraia's palace spread rapidly and Akunumkanon immediately began to plan an attack and prepare to make a counter attack. Within a month of the war he had come up with a fool proof plan.

"Are you certain this will work?" asked his wife, holding their infant son, Yugi, while their older son Yami clung to her skirts and stared up curiously at his parents.

"I am never certain of anything love," said the Elf King, caressing her cheek. "But I do know this. I will do whatever it takes to protect our children and our people. Pray to the Moon Goddess for our victory love."

"I don't know what I would do if you were to die," whispered the queen. 

"Are you sure you are willing to seal him away?" asked Akunumkanon. "I know you have powerful magic but it might be dangerous and you might die if your body can not stand the strain."

"I am the queen of my people," she said calmly. "I must do what is best for them."

"Your sons need you."

"I will never leave them or you."

They kissed then, briefly, before handing their sons over to the nannies and then when they were alone prepared for war. The queen removed her dress and slipped into a forest green tunic and tight brown leggings with knee high black leather boots. Her husband slipped on chest armor that covered her breasts and protected her womb. Akunumkanon pulled the robe off of him and replaced it with a tunic to go with the leggings along with armor with notches for his cape. 

"Today the battle for Eterna begins," whispered Akunumkanon.

"Together," whispered his queen cupping his cheek, "we will get through this. "

"Till the day we are reborn," whispered the king kissing her before the two of them walked out of the palace and into the court yard where the forces were waiting. They climbed on their horses and they were off towards the palace of the dark lord. 

The battle for Eterna was long and hard; cutting the forces of good in half once more. So far they had managed to keep the rebels at bay but they knew that soon the tides would turn; for the dark lord would not stand to be defeated for long. 

They were right soon the king entered onto the battle field and the strongest of the races grabbed their whips and rope and quickly surrounded him hoping that they would be able to hold him down long enough for the Dark Elf Queen to seal him away in the abyss. They would have to work fast to keep the dark lord from throwing something or someone at the queen. The men struggled to hold the man down while the Elf Queen summoned her most powerful binding spell. 

"Chains of the moon goddess," she chanted. "Locks of the stars and seals of the keep so has I wish it so let it be." Chains, glowing white with moon beams reached up from the ground and ensnared the dark lord in a tangled web and began to drag him beneath the surface of the world. 

However, before he was completely sealed he broke free of a moon chain and sent one final blast, directly at the queen; piercing the female through her heart and killing her instantly. The battle for Eterna had finally ended but the seal that had been formed between the races had been destroyed with each race taking a piece of it to keep; should the need for it arise again.

And so centauries past and the dark lord remained sealed away the blood of the Elfian queen making the seal even stronger then ever; but much like peace not even a seal could last forever.


	2. Packs

Ancient Arms and Return of the Seal 1:  
Packs

Author's Notes: Takes place in a Fantasy world were Light Elves, Night Elves, Humans, Demons (think Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho type), along with various types of half breeds revive an ancient alliance to stop a threat centuries old (no idea what it will be yet but then again I have time seeing how the first few chapters will take place when some of the main characters for the most part are young.

Thanks to my bud Kitsune for the title idea. Thanks to her and Promising for talking me through stuff for the story.

He ran, the mournful howling of the wolf cub getting louder in his sensitive ears. Taking a deep breath he picked up speed his long lean legs stretching out before him, the leather britches conforming to movement of the muscles in his legs. He leapt over a fallen log and for a brief moment appeared to catch air before landing on the ground in a crouch before sprinting off again. The rest of the pack was at his heels they were racing to the half breed Wolf pup. The girl had gone off with her father early that morning to teach her to hunt; when they hadn't come back by sundown the pack had started to get worried, then they had heard the girl howling and started off towards her.

The fallen trees became more and more abundant so Seto leapt into the air and changed into his wolf form with the rest of the pack following his lead. They found the forest easier to navigate in their wolf forms and were able to make it to the mourning wolf pup easily. Seto came to a skidding halt and was back in his human form before his body had came to a halt. He stared down at the wolf child around five years of age; and his cold blue eyes locked onto the male's only hybrid daughter. Her eyes, like the blue sky on a clear day, stared up at him in awe and wonder.

His nose twitched and the smell of humans invaded his senses; he sneered his lips in distaste and bent slightly to gather the wolf girl in his arms. Her small, soft body molded against his tall, muscular one; he could feel the soft tremors being given off by her small form. He waved his hand and the members of the pack gathered around them.

"Take care of the body," he snapped, in a voice that demanded obedience, not that anyone would dare to go against the wishes of the Alpha male. "We'll camp here tonight," said the alpha male, turning his attention to the distance at the setting sun and knowing it would be too dark for them to make it back to their territory. "Tomorrow we will head back to our territory."

"What about the little one Alpha Lord Seto?" asked Chogin, her daughter Okami fidgeting beside her.

Seto stared down at the girl and then handed her to Chogin, he had no time to look after a wolf pup, Mokuba had been trouble enough has one. "You look after her," he said before heading off to hunt for fire wood and game with the other males.

Chogin sighed and sat down with two other she-wolves and the two wolf pups; something told her it would be a long night. A rustle in the bushes caught her attention and the three she-wolves spun around their muscles and bodies tense; there was the scent of other wolves, mainly males, in the air. Chogin and the others wondered how they would far outmatched, in numbers and strength, without their own males to help them. The sound got louder and the she wolves prepared for the worst.

The mourning song of a wolf cub reached Pegasus' ears and he and the other members of his pack turned their heads in the direction. Pegasus narrowed his left golden eye, the other one having been blinded in his earlier years.

Death was on the wind and something was off.

"Something is wrong," said Pegasus, to his mate.

"I know," said Ceclia, she closed her eyes, she opened them and her soft eyes had a touch of sadness in them. "Oh."

Pegasus sighed and sniffed the air, before taking off running, the rest of the pack threw down their stuff and followed him; wondering what had gotten into their leader, his mate being the only one that really understood him at times.

Two things reached their noses and made them speed up, humans and blood dripping with death. That explained the mourning song of the Timber wolf youkai, they slowed down when the scent of three she wolves and two wolf pups filled the air. Pegasus paused long enough to sniff the air, one of the wolf pups' scents reminded him of his late sister and he wondered if it was her offspring. If that were the case then it was Pegasus' duty to take the girl in if her father had been the one to die this night. They took off running again and burst into the clearing the female members of the pack prepared to fight to the death to protect the little ones.

"What do you want Alpha Lord Pegasus?" asked Chogin addressing the Alpha leader of the Tundra Wolves, with a mixture of respect and hatred.

Pegasus ignored her and focused his attention on the brown-haired, blue-eyed she wolf pup that had brought him here in the first place. "I have come for the pup of my wolf-sister's womb!" he declared in a voice that demanded attention and obedience.

"Her father was of our pack!" snapped Chogin. "Her place is with us!"

"I am the girl's only living relative since her father was the only one of his mother's womb," snarled Pegasus. "By rights she belongs with me."

"If we were elves, that would be true Alpha Lord Pegasus," said Seto coming into view, a fresh kill over his shoulder, and the males of the pack. "But our society is not that of a maternal society; we are a paternal society and therfor the girl remains with her father's pack."

"What would you know about raising a child?" asked Pegaus scornfully.

"Chogin will raise the child."

Pegasus sneered down at the female Wolf Youkai and growled. "I am not going to leave my niece with her."

"How dare you insult my mate!" snarled Tenpo. "I declare insult!"

"Enough!" shouted Seto. "Tenpo! You know very well that you can not declare insult on someone of higher class then you!"

"Will you declare insult on me for your pack member's behalf Kaiba-pup?" mocked Pegasus.

"No," said Seto flatly. "I will however, fight you for the pup."

"Isn't she a little young for that?" mocked Pegasus. "Besides normally for that privilege you would have to fight her and here I thought only your father enjoyed that sort of thing. Oh well, I guess there is more then one thing he taught you."

"Don't insult me," scowled Seto.

Pegasus smirked and moved into a crouching position. "Shall we begin?"

The two packs moved away gathering around the edges of the clearing to give the two males room. They circled each other, each one looking for an opening with the other one. Finally Pegasus saw what he was looking for and lunged changing into his wolf form in midair; in an instant Seto was in his own wolf form before the older male even collided with him. Both males fought for dominance over the other unaware that they were being watched by another pack of timber wolves. 

The pack of timber wolves that watched them was the pack that Seto's pack had originated from; they were sure to stand down wind from the other two packs so their scents wouldn't give away their position. The pack was made up entirely of males, the females having either died, in some form or fashion, or having left on their own to get away from their mates that they believed needed a major attitude adjustment. But the females once they had been mated had been forbidden by the males to continue fighting and so had gotten weak and not lasted long after giving birth to pups. 

Gozaburo, the Alpha Male, was blind in one eye a result of one of the fights that he and his oldest son had gotten into before Seto had taken some of the pack and gone off on his own. His second in command was Crump a wolf who's own son, Duke, had gone off and joined Seto in the male's defiance. Crump hated his son, who was less like him and more like his mother. Gansley hated the younger pack because he believed them all to be stupid and eager to die. He didn't realize or care that anyone of them could easily beat him; because he had gotten fat and lazy without anyone to really fight with. Johnson was another matter he excelled at ass kissing and had made it into an art form, not that Gozaburo minded. Although underneath that guise like always was an ulterior motive something that would cause damage to the world. Letcher was still nursing a bruised cheek from when a she-wolf of another breed had smacked the living daylights outta him when he had gotten fresh, a little too fresh; not only that but his wounds from her mate were still healing. Nezbit had a habit of getting on everyone's nerves because of his cockiness; he even somehow managed to get on his nerves sometimes for a different reason of course.

"Stupid pups," growled Gansley his dark eyes glowing beneath the rising full moon. "They should have died birth."

"Don't be harsh Gansley," said Letcher, grinning a rather toothy grin. "We need the she-pups to reproduce and further the population."

"And you wonder why no woman will give you a second look," said Nezbit. 

Letcher growled in irritation and would have lunged at the other male had Gozaburo not intervened. "Silence you fools!" he snarled taking his eyes away from his son and the other alpha male. "Do you want to be discovered?!"

The pack males opened their mouths to respond when laughter filled the air. "You fools," laughed the leader Keith. "Do you honestly think you could possibly beat the younger wolves who are far stronger then you are and have much more stamina."

"Shut up," growled Gozaburo. 

"I do believe you pushed the wrong buttons," cackled Bones. 

"What's wrong old man?" mocked Bandit Keith. "Your son make a fool of you again?"

"Shut up before I kill you," growled Gozaburo.

"You know began," Keith slowly. "The pack did originate from you, so wouldn't it be fair that you have a say in where the she-pup goes? I am sure she would make for an excellent mate."

With more mocking laughter the hyenas left leaving the older Youkai to their thoughts.


	3. The Kingdom of the Elves

Ancient Arms and Return of the Seal  
The Kingdom of the Elves  
Author's Notes: Takes place in a Fantasy world were Light Elves, Night Elves, Humans, Demons (think Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho type), along with various types of half breeds revive an ancient alliance to stop a threat centuries old (no idea what it will be yet but then again I have time seeing how the first few chapters will take place when some of the main characters for the most part are young.  
By the way the idea was inspired through watching one of the trailers for the new World of Warcraft game. I don't play the game but my siblings, their significant others, and my daddy do.  
Thanks to my bud Kitsune for the title idea. Thanks to her and Promising for talking me through stuff for the story.

Tearia was riding in a carriage to the Temple of the Moon, it had been a long day and the rain was pouring down in sheets making it nearly impossible to see in the dark night. The carriage came to a sudden halt and Tearia tightening the cloak around her stepped out into the night.

"What is it?" she asked the driver holding the hood over her face securely.

"There is a body in the road my lady," said the driver.

Moving swiftly Tearia stood before the carriage and nearly gasped in surprise. There was the body of a young girl of four summers soaked to the bone in the middle of the road. She moved until she was crouching next to the body and gently brushed the long tangled hair from the child's face. She was a dark elf and Tearia could feel great power coming from her.

"We shall take this child with us to the Temple of the Moon,"  
decreed Tearia. "There we shall care for her."

"Yes lady," said the carriage driver lifting the child into his arms and placing her inside the carriage. He leapt back up to his place and the carriage was off into the dark night which already seemed to be letting the rain up.

"A good sign," whispered Tearia to the little child in the seat across from her. "A good sign indeed little one. For soon you will be home where you belong and those hidden gifts of yours will be known. Perhaps you will even rise to your place in this world. Poor little broken child soon you will be everything that you never were and everything you ever will be."

Tearia would be right of course, the girl would be great, but for now and in the few years to come the girl would need to be tamed, and that taming would not be easy. Of course, when the young princeling of the Elvian Empire came into the picture things would get interesting indeed.

Shrieks filled the air which was quickly followed by a splash. Tearia dashed into the room and saw some of the female servants of the Temple of the Moon scrubbing down the child and removing the dirt from her face. The child was nude and drenched in water her black, tangled hair sticking to her face, her small body, and the floor. One of the Elvian women was seating behind her and brushing her locks out; whenever the woman came across a tangle, which was often, the girl would hiss and start fidgeting.

Tearia smiled and watched the woman finish before another one slipped the girl into a simple white tunic and then cut her hair to midback before braiding it. It was now time for the young one to get some rest, because tomorrow training would begin and it would not be easy.

On everyone.

The next two years was mainly focused on taming the child, Arora, while occasionally training her in the ways of the moon. By the time the girl had ten summers she was well on her way to reaching her first stage has becoming an official priestess apprentice of the moon.

The King and his court were required to show up on a priestess' moonaning, where a priestess moved from one stage to the next, there where five ever five years: apprentice, priestess apprentice, priestess, Priestess mage, and High Priestess which only one woman could enter into until her death. It was time for the apprentice girls to take the step into becoming a priestess apprentice; they would spend the entire week making preparations and passing tests under the eye of the King and his court to prove they were ready for this step.

It was mid afternoon when the young senior princling was walking through the gardens of the moon and came across the girl Arora. Yami had three summers more then Arora. He watched her pick the herbs for the ceremony she would help with that night and smiled.

"Hello," said Yami.

"Hello Prince Yami," said Arora bowing to the young prince.

Yami walked over to her and noticed that the girl tensed but he simply reached for her basket that contained the herbs. "I do not remember seeing you during the last moonaning."

"I was found a few years ago," said Arora, has the two of them started walking back to the temple. "Lady Tearia has been raising me ever since then."

Akunumkanon and his sister, Tearia watched the two Elvian youths walk along the path. They smiled slightly, at the children but it was quickly replaced by a stern look. They knew what was happening and what would turn out to be a problem later.

"This could be a problem later, with her having to be the High Priestess at the time of my death," said Tearia.

"Besides," said Akunumkanon. "Even though they most make love in order for him to receive the crown."

"Much like you did with my predecessor before marrying her twin sister?" asked his sister interrupting him.

Akunumkanon coughed and looked away; it had been coincidence that the former High Priestess and his queen had been identical twins. He had gotten the better deal by marrying the girl he loved and having two children with her. "You know that the ceremony could increase the attraction they feel between each other. Perhaps it would be best if we try and keep them apart has much has possible."

"Perhaps," agreed his sister.

But the two teenagers would not have it one way or another they managed to sneak around their duties to see each other. They would sneak out and then guided by the light of the silvery moon make their way to a forest clearing between the palace and the temple and there exchange forbidden kisses and words of love. Their hands wandered everywhere and anywhere above the clothing but they were careful not to cross the line of desire that was clear cut. They knew that kissing in secret was one thing but coupling was another thing entirely and not one they were willing to proceed into.

They lay on the forest floor with Yami's cloak covering them and protecting them from the cold. His fingers trailed slowly through her long black hair his eyes were trained on the moon; while hers were trained on the dark shadows of the forest.

"Change is coming," she whispered softly.

"Hhmm?" asked Yami looking down at her. "What do you mean change?"

"A great change is coming," she replied in answer to his question.

"That helps," muttered Yami in irritation.

Arora sighed and leaned up placing her lips onto his mouth, kissing him apologetically. "I do not know what change, just that it is great."

"Well then," said the young prince and future king. "Let us wait and see what happens."

Court of the Light Elves

The court of the light elves shone brightly underneath the burning sun and the great king Arthor sat upon his throne while his grandchild Rebecca, stood beside him. Mai and Varon, two great hunters, Mystic, the High Priestess of the Sun, and a warrior, Tristan, knelt before the king waiting for their orders.

"Mai, Varon, Tristan," began to ailing king. "I want the three of you to escort High Priestess Mystic to the Court of the Night Elves it is their junior prince's birthday and we have been invited to attend. Granddaughter?"

"Yes, grandfather," said his blonde haired granddaughter, his only living blood relative, has she moved to kneel before him and take his hand tenderly in her own. "What is it?"

"Give the great Night Elf King my regards for not being there."

"Yes, Grandfather," said the princess bowing to him.

"Yes my king," said the four elves on the floor of the throne room. "We shall do has you command."

"Good, good," nodded the king watching the small group leave the room and headed toward the awaiting carriage and horses.

Birthday Celebration of the Junior Prince

Yugi sat on his throne looking bored, he would rather be in the stables tending to the horses or playing games then be here watching people he barely knew wish him a Happy Birthday. He looked at his older brother out of the corner of his eyes and noticed that the Senior Prince was keeping an eye on the future High Priestess. He snickered to himself, knowing that their father had yet to realize that his older son was still very much enamored with her. Of course, if his brother wasn't careful with his infatuation with the girl than there could be problems later on down the line.

The door opened and everyone stopped and turned their attention to the Light Elves that had come to represent their kingdom. The princess was leading them along with the High Priestess of the Sun; behind them was two hunters and a warrior. They knelt before the thrones waiting for the king to give them permission to rise, which he soon did. The young princess was three decades younger then the Junior prince of the Night Elves. She stared up at him and her mouth opened slightly forgetting the lines she had rehearsed on the way over from her kingdom.

King Akunumkanon looked between the young princess and his son and hid a smile behind his hand. It would seem that the young princess was just experiencing her first crush. He smiled warmly at the princess while his youngest son stared at her with confusion wondering if she would say something.

"Welcome to our home Princess Rebecca," said Akunumkanon. "Where is your grandfather?"

The young princess shook herself and turned her attention to the Night Elf King. "He regrets to inform you that a situation in our kingdom prevents him from joining us on the joyous occasion."

King Akunumkanon nodded and turned his attention to the High Priestess of the Sun. "Lady Mystic, it has been years since you graced my court with your presence."

"I believe the last time I was here it was for the young prince's welcoming to your royally family."

King Akunumkanon nodded his head and turned his attention to his sons. His oldest son was just passed his thousandth summer and his youngest son was working on his nine hundredth. It would only be a matter of time before Yami took Akunumkanon place as the king of the Night Elves and that day was coming soon he could feel it.

"Lady Mai, Lord Varon," said the king. "Your names are legendary, it is said that once you have set your sights on a target it never escapes."

"The rumors are true your highness," smirked the blonde female. "We are the best at what we do."

"So modest," chuckled Mystic embarrassed at her companion's boldness.

"Please excuse Mai, your highness," said Tristan bowing. "She was raised in a rather interesting household."

"She was raised by a father and seven brothers," scowled Varon.

"Ah Lord Tristan," said Akunumkanon. "My son, Yami as told me several things about you and your heroism on the few missions you two have gone on with some humans."

"It was an honor to go on those missions with your son," said Tristan smiling.

The king nodded dismissing the group turning to some other delegates that had come to the birthday celebration. He then dismissed his sons allowing them to mingle around the ballroom while he watched. Akunumkanon always preferred to watch his guests from his throne so that he never missed anything. What he couldn't hear from his throne with his excellent hearing, his sons would tell him later on.

He felt a trickling up and down his spine and frowned glancing out at the ballroom and suddenly before his very eyes the scene changed. The merry party goers were now bloodless corpses out on a barren and flamed filled battlefield with the smoke rising up into the air. The smell of blood and death filled the air and mingled with the stench of burning flesh causing the Elven king to choke on the vile that threatened to rise up in his throat and he could hear above the screams of the dying and ravens the bone-chilling laughter of an ancient evil that Akunumkanon hoped to never see or hear again.

Then just as quickly as the vision had come it faded and the morbid scene of death and decay was replaced once again with cheer and laughter; Akunumkanon sunk into his throne and held his head in his hand. Death was coming for them all. He would discuss the vision with his sons, advisors, and the High Priestess and her apprentice later; he knew they would believe him for his powers of foreshadow were legendary. But the question was would any of the other races believe him?


	4. Domain of the Humans and A Souring Pact

Ancient Arms and Return of the Seal

Domain of the Humans and A Souring Pact

Author's Notes: Takes place in a Fantasy world were Light Elves, Night Elves, Humans, Demons (think Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho type), along with various types of half breeds revive an ancient alliance to stop a threat centuries old (no idea what it will be yet but then again I have time seeing how the first few chapters will take place when some of the main characters for the most part are young.

By the way the idea was inspired through watching one of the trailers for the new World of Warcraft game. I don't play the game but my siblings, their significant others, and my daddy do.

Thanks to my bud Kitsune for the title idea. Thanks to her and Promising for talking me through stuff for the story.

I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters

Joey brought his white horse to a halt and looked around sniffing the scents in the air for the nearest source of water. He turned his head to the side when his two companions, Tristan and Yami, pulled thier own steads to a halt beside him. He tilted his head slightly to the left and frowned, his ears were not nearly has good has his friends' were but still they should be able to pick up a water source.

"This way," said Yami, staring his mount in the direction of a silent stream.

His two friends followed him, racing to see who would win. Yami pulled his mount to a halt and his friends and their mounts nearly collided with him when they pulled to a halt also. They drew up on either side of him and stared down at the human hunters that stood in their way.

There was the young human Princling Dartz and he was joined by his two guards, Raphel and Amelda, along with a woman. The males were wearing dark brown pants and a dark green tunic over it. A quiver full of arrows rested against their backs and a belt with two daggers rested low on their hips. Their tan boots came up to midcalf and aside from the seal of the royal house that rested on a chain around Dartz neck they were devoid of jewerly. The woman was wearing a dark tan skirt that was made up of two pieces and a light brown vest that revealed cleavage and stomach; she was wearing short brown boots and gloves. She also had a quiver of arrows and her daggers were strapped to her thighs. She like the two guards wore no jewerly.

"We mean you no harm," said Yami, frowning down at them.

"We know what you mean," snarled Dartz. "Your people have been passed her before and have taken our children for your hideuos sacrifices to your dark gods."

Yami's eyes flared slightly and his frown grew deeper. "I know not of what you speak of mortal."

"He lies!" snapped Raphel.

"What use would the dark elves have for human babes?" asked Joey, glaring down at Raphel. "Their gods, nor ours for that matter, demand a sacrifice of blood, save for the blood oath of thier priestesses and kings."

"What would a wretched halfling of our blood know about such things?" demanded Amelda.

"Some one has taken the children of our women's wombs and we demand to know who!" snarled Tea.

"I guarantee you," said Yami, mustering all the strength and patience he could. "That my people would have no need of human babes, we make no such sacrifices to our gods nor do we do such a thing during our rituals."

"Prince Dartz," said Yami, frowning. "Our villages have been allies for years since the Dark One. Why would you now bring up such accustations on us? Your ansetor fought side by side with my parents, in a fight in which I lost my mother, have you forgotten that? Have you forgotten the sacrifices all the races made all those centuries ago? We all lost so much and so many people why would you sour an already souring pact even more with unjust accusations and lies?"

"It was not us that lie we heard from a peddler that dark elves have been stealing our children in the dead of night for their dark arts."

Yami opened his mouth to respond when Tristian broke in. "Leave them be Yami. They will see truth for their own eyes when the time comes. There is no use wasting your energy trying to reason with them when they are too full of hate."

Yami nodded and the three elves disappeared in the mysterious way that is known only to the elves and those of their blood.

The four humans lowered their weapons and exchanged a look. They turned back to the stream and replaced the arrows in their quivers before turning to face one another.

"I don't like this," said Raphel. "The Elfling prince seemed far too surprised by our accusations to be faked."

"But we have an eye witness account," scowled Tea.

"I know," said Dartz. "That is one of the things that worries me."

"How so your majesty?" asked Amelda, blinking.

"The man seemed off," said Dartz, thinking for a moment. "The words he used to describe what happened it seemed so unlike the Elfish ways. I wonder..."

"What?" asked Raphel.

"I don't know," said Dartz, leapiung onto his horse and turning it in the direction of the palace. "But I want to look at the archhives. Let's go all of you."

The prince's three compaions swung up on their horses and the four of them were off.

Elsewhere in another village

A young woman walked through the woods, the rain pouring down and coating her body. Her light blonde hair stuck to her face and body; while her gray eyes stared down at the forest floor. Her husband, the man she loved, had murdered their offspring and tried to murder her as well.

Bastard.

Noise sighed sank down underneath a tree that would provide some protection from the elements. She closed her eyes and glanced up at the pouring rain feeling it caress her sink and blend well with the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She sighed and lay down on her side curling into a ball. Her eyes glowing softly with a building fury at her husband and the villagers for putting her through this. 

She had trusted them.

She had trusted him.

Loved him even and given him children.

He had then gotten the villagers to kill them and try to kill her. She would make them pay. All of them! Them and their damn self-righteousness hypocrisy.

She would wait until she was all but forgotten and then; then she would return and kill them all for what they had done.

Justice would be wonderfully sweet..


End file.
